One More Chance
by jmerlinfan08
Summary: Modern AU. Arthur and Gwen have known each other since they were kids. They fell in love when they got older and their relationship was approved by all, even by their parents, Uther and Thomas. But that wasn't the problem. Because of his uncle's influence, Arthur broke up with Gwen and this made a lot of people mad at him. After all this time, will he be able to fix everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that my first story isn't finished but don't worry, I will finish it soon. I've just been very busy lately so that's why I can't really log in regularly and post another chapter. I don't seem to know how to finish my first story so I began writing this new fan fic. So this is the first chapter. The other chapters will be up soon when I finish transferring them onto my computer. Hope you like this story and please review! Thanks :)**

"I'm sorry Guinevere but, I think this isn't going to work." Arthur said staring into Gwen's eyes deeply, feeling regretful and confused at the same time.

"What do you mean this isn't going to work? I seem to recall that you were always the one who told me that no matter what happens, we will always be together. And now… what are you saying?" Gwen said as tears fall on her cheek, feeling confused and very hurt with Arthur's sudden confrontation.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. We were young and stupid then. Now, we're old enough to be responsible and choose what is right. We have to start thinking of other things before we think about ourselves." Arthur said seriously, looking away from Gwen's eyes. He knew that he could never find it in himself to hurt her but now, he thought that this is something he had to do… no matter how painful it may be for them both.

"Who are you?... you've been talked into this, haven't you?" she guesses, knowing how easily he could be swayed with words when it came to his uncle, Agravaine, who happened to have a problem with Gwen being in Arthur's life.

"I haven't been talked into anything, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Guinevere." he said, looking back into her eyes.

"And you decided we can't be together, is that it? After everything we've been through you're just going to throw it all away?" Gwen asked as more tears fall on her face, making no effort of wiping them away and looked deeply into Arthur's eyes.

"Yes… and… to be perfectly clear…" the next words that came out of his mouth were hard for him to say, but again, he felt like he had to. It was his uncle's opinion, it's what mattered to him most.

"I never loved you." hearing those words from his mouth were like a thousand knives that hit Gwen's fragile heart. She knew that he was easily persuaded, he was easily influenced and confused… but she never thought that he would say such things to her, no matter the situation, even if it was a lie.

Because of his words, Arthur earned a hard slap from Gwen, who was now letting the tears fall freely on her face while she looked at him intently. She then walked straight to the door because she knew that she could no longer control her emotions. Arthur on the other hand, was just about to stop her from leaving, when she stopped in front of the door. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Don't let anyone tell you what to do. You said you're old enough to make your own decisions, be true to your words. Only then will you true to yourself."

For the last time, she looked into his eyes and turns to the door, leaving him, taking in her words… realizing what he just did to the woman he loved so much.

1 week later

"So you just used me to make your reputation known to the world? What am I to you? A puppet you can pull on your strings?" Arthur asks Agravaine furiously, being able to learn that he was just used merely as an instrument by his uncle to make a name for himself.

Agravaine looks back innocently, knowing inside that he had been caught.

"What on earth are you talking about Arthur?" Agravainec asks him, trying to feign innocence.

"Just stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about uncle!" Arthur shouts as loud as he could, not caring if someone hears them outside the office.

Agravaine stares at him for a moment, knowing that there's no point in hiding it now. "Fine! I did it because wanted to be above your tyrant of a father. All my life I've been working under him! It's now time I step up for myself." he pointed out loudly and seriously.

"You're such a selfish bastard! Do you know how many people who tried to warn me? Even my father knew what you were doing but I didn't believe him. I didn't believe any of them because I thought that you wouldn't be able to do this. But it seems I was wrong. I was wrong to treat them that way. I was wrong to believe you! You cost me Guinevere! She as the only woman I ever loved and I just shut her out because of you. You turned me against everybody. What kind of person are you?" Arthur accused him furiously.

"It's always been the kind who always wants to be above all others." Agravaine stated fiercely.

"You're hopeless! I don't even know why I trusted you. From now on, I never want anything to do with you, now your on your own. Don't ever show your face to me again do you hear me? From now on, I no longer have an uncle!"

Arthur walks to the door and shuts it loudly, leaving Agravaine alone and stunned by his words.

Arthur drives to Merlin's house after he begged Tom and Uther for forgiveness over the phone. All he had to do now is to beg for forgiveness to all of his friends who tried to warn him about Agravaine.

Arthur comes up to the door and knocks loudly.

From the inside, they all heard the knock and they knew that it was none other than Arthur.

"Maybe my clueless brother finally realized that he owes us all a big fat apology… especially to Gwen." Morgana pointed out, knowing how her best friend was hurt, especially by her brother.

"Yeah, I think he finally knew the truth about your uncle. The arrogant prat learned his lesson." Merlin said, looking for a sign of permission to let him in.

"But let's not forget how he hurt Gwen. He didn't even explain why he broke up with her." Gwaine reasoned, being so protective like a brother when it comes to Gwen.

"But he still is our friend and we wouldn't be until we forgive him… well… except for Gwen." Percival reasoned out to all of them: Merlin, Morgana, Gwaine, Leon.

Morgana sighed deeply, deciding for all the other men and looked at them.

"Alright, fine. But… if he does something like this again, you're alone on that one, Merlin. We're not going to be a oart of it anymore." Morgana stated strictly while looking at Merlin, who gulped loudly and felt a little nervous.

"Understood." Merlin said as he goes to the door to open up their miserable friend.

Leon later speaks in between.

"Wait, what will we say to him when he asks about Gwen?"

His question made everyone look at him, knowing that Arthur would be more miserable when he knew where Gwen was.

"Well I guess we'll have to tell him. It's not like he'll follow Gwen all the way to New York." Merlin scoffed and shrugged casually.

"But… he can." Percival intercepted.

"Well that's up to him. He knows what he has to do." Morgana says casually.

Merlin opens the door and speaks up before Arthur could.

He puts his hand to a halt position "Before you say anything, which is to be your big apology I assume, come in. all of them are here." He goes inside and Arthur follows him and closes the door.

On their way to the living room, he pulls Merlin's shirt from the back which made him stop to look at Arthur.

"What?" Merlin asks annoyingly.

"Is Guinevere in there?" Arthur whispered, scared and nervous that Gwen would be very mad at him because of the pain he caused her.

"You'll see." Merlin says plainly.

They enter the living room and everybody stares at Arthur, who stares at them back, feeling quite nervous but doesn't really know why.

"Hello dear brother. It's been far too long. Have you finally come to realize how much of an ass you were to all of us?" Morgana speaks first and smiles at him sarcastically, not even bothering to stand up.

Arthur looked insulted and opened his mouth to answer to Morgana's statement but then closed it and looked down on his feet because he knew that she was right to say it.

Arthur sighed deeply and nodded "Yes, I have. I seriously don't have any explanation for my actions but I do know that what I did was wrong and that it hurt all of you. I shut you all out of my life ever since… well… ever since-"

"Ever since you decided to stand by Agravaine. Ever since you chose to be his little puppet." Morgana finished, looking right through his eyes.

"Yes. And now I know that all of you were right. You were right all along… and I didn't listen. It was wrong of me to not trust you. I know it's not a good explanation but, it's all I have…" Arthur looks at them "… I'm sorry. I am very sorry… to all of you. I know that you can't forgive me that easily but, the least you could do is hear me out. Please."

Arthur finished his apology, looking into their eyes, searching for a hint of accepting him back into their lives, hint of sympathy.

After a while, they look at each other and back to Arthur, who was still standing up, waiting patiently for someone to speak up.

Morgana stands up and walked toward him, staring him in the eyes. Before Arthur knew it, he was pulled into a tight hug by Morgana and once he realized this, he hugged her back.

"Welcome back, Arthur." Morgana whispered into his ear and finally pulled away from him. Once again before he knew it, he was slapped by Morgana in the face.

Arthur touched his cheek "Morgana! What the hell was that for?" He shouted, eyes shocked.

"That… was for the absolute hurt you've caused Gwen." Morgana said simply stating the fact.

"I guess I deserved that." Arthur said quietly. He looked back at the other guys.

"But in all seriousness… am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

Morgana looked back at them and they all looked at Arthur again.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Besides, we thought you already suffered enough, for you knowing that we were actually mad at you." Merlin said casually as he shrugged. He looked over to Gwaine, Leon, Percival, smirking "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you were going to give him a hug?" he asked, gesturing them to Arthur, whose eyes were getting wide and tensed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Merlin!" Arthur shouted annoyingly as the guys hugged him tightly and they all began to laugh.

"It's nice to have you back, princess." Gwaine said as he smirked at him, knowing that Arthur was always annoyed when he called him that but now, he smiled and laughed.

"It's good to be back." Arthur said happily and thought for a moment "Thank you, all of you." he looked at them happily.

After a moment, Morgana cleared her throat.

"Well, now that that's over, I'd like to get back to out little gathering and enjoy so come on." she said smiling slightly, feeling like she wasn't done talking to Arthur yet. Like she wants Arthur to be lectured directly.

As they all sit down, Arthur looked around and asked a question where everyone in the room fell silent and looked at him.

"So… where's Guinevere?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Presenting chapter 2. Hope you guys like it and please review!**

Everybody stared at Arthur sadly, not being able to decide on what to tell him.

"Come on… we should tell him, I mean there's no point in hiding it anyway." Merlin shrugged, knowing that Arthur's misery won't do anything to bring Gwen back in London.

They all sighed and Morgana decides that she should be the one telling him since everyone else is staring at her.

Morgana turned to Arthur "Alright… I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer…" she stared at him deeply "The reason why this is so hard to tell you is that we knew that you would get hurt… so much. We even promised Gwen that we wouldn't tell you where she was but here we are, telling you anyway because we care about you."

Morgana sighed again, deeply this time and turned to the guys again before turning to Arthur.

"Gwen… left for New York yesterday." she finally said out loud, looking at how shocked Arthur is by the news.

"What?... she left the country without saying goodbye?" he asked softly, eyes about to burst into tears, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

Morgana suddenly felt a little bit of annoyance to Arthur but again, she lets the feeling pass by.

"She said her goodbyes to us- umm… I'm sorry, that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that... it's more than just a simple goodbye… she said that she's not coming back. It's goodbye… for good." Morgana said, a little relieved that Arthur now knew where her best friend was, knowing this could crush him… inside and out.

Arthur was speechless with Morgana's last phrase. It kept repeating in his mind, realizing that fact that he might be so lost without Gwen by his side, realizing how much of an idiot he had been to let her go. After a thoughtful moment, he was brought back by Merlin's voice.

"Arthur." Merlin called.

Arthur looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked and clapped his back.

Arthur just stared at Merlin, not saying anything, still taking in Morgana's words a while ago. He then suddenly turned to her and spoke.

"For good? Are you sure? She has no plan of coming back?" he looked at all of them, who didn't answer him. They just stared at him back.

Leon shrugged and answered him after a moment.

"She said she wasn't sure if it's for good but, she did say that she was going to stay there for a long time. So, for all we know, we just have to wish the best for her… on whatever she decides." He said casually.

Gwaine was the next one who spoke "He's right. We all know that Gwen is a very important person in our lives because of all the things she's done for us… I think it's time to let her choose what she thinks is best for herself." he said sadly, feeling a little guilty.

Everybody knew that Gwen was a kind and gentle person. Anyone can't help liking her when he/she gets to know her. she had the tendency of thinking of others before herself. She always helped people, but she never got to help herself. She thought of what's best for other people but, she never had the chance to think of herself.

Arthur closed his eyes, slowly letting tears fall from his eyes, but making the effort to wipe them off his face.

"I know I don't deserve to say this… but… I can't accept that I may never see her again." Arthur said as more tears trickle down his face.

"Well it is your fault." Morgana said casually and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

She noticed that everyone stared at her. At this point, she once again felt the urge to lecture Arthur.

"What? It's true. Look… I am truly sorry, but I have to say this out loud… if it wasn't for Arthur here, Gwen would still be here. She wouldn't be a thousand miles away from us right now." Morgana pointed out annoyingly, realizing that she can no longer control her outburst towards Arthur.

She looks at him and starts rambling at him.

"Because of you, not only did I lose a fashion designer by my side, but I lost a sister and a best friend. Now, could you tell me what she did to deserve this? Gwen is the most kind and loyal person that you'd ever meet and she was more than a friend to all of us. And you would leave her at the mercy of her own misery. You knew that we were the only family she had aside from her father… since we were kids. We've known her all our lives and we all accepted your relationship as a couple… but then you break up with her and you hurt her like this. She's been through a lot of pain by the loss of Aunt Anna and Elyan. And instead of being there for her, you've just become an addition to her pain. Strangely enough I was relieved that she chose you, because I thought you cared so much about her that you could never find it in yourself to hurt her and say to her face that you never loved her but then, you did it anyway!... You're just lucky Tom and Uther helped her to get away while she had the chance ." she rambled disappointingly and annoyingly and breathed deeply.

"Father? He helped her to leave the country?" Arthur asked, very shocked to know that even his father helped Gwen to get away.

"Of course he did! He couldn't deny Gwen anything. He treated her like me, like his own daughter, why shouldn't he help her? No father wants to see his daughter hurt this way because of a man she loved with all her heart… unfortunately, that man had to be you!" Morgana spat out fiercely.

Arthur looked down again and fell quiet, realizing that he had no right to complain about how his father helped Gwen.

Gwen took up fashion designing at University. She never felt alone because she always had a family. She had Morgana and other people who supported her. And she had Arthur to be her inspiration. Everything was falling into place for Gwen but, behind all these wonderful things, meant a great pain for her in return. It always fell back to her and her father. Gwen's mother, Anna and her brother, Elyan suffered from a plane crash on their way home to London when she was five years old.

For her, even if it was just her and Thomas or "Tom" as people like to call him, she had another family to hang on to. She has Uther to treat like her second father and everyone else around her. but now, she felt the same kind of pain when Arthur broke her heart.

Morgana sighed again deeply and looked into her brother's eyes, slowly trying to calm herself down.

"Look, we all know that you've been with Gwen for quite some time but, I just have to ask… Did you really love her?" she asked with a hint of a suspicious tone.

It was Arthur's turn to be shocked as all eyes turn to him.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I loved her." he looked into the distance and continued

"As a matter of fact, I loved her too much that it hurt us both. I never stopped loving her, I still do and I always will. I love her... so much. And it hurts… to know that she left because of me. I don't even know why I said I never loved her. All I know is that I hurt her and I didn't have the chance to apologize. I might never have the chance because I don't know when she'll come back. Or if she'll come back. " Arthur said softly and looked down on his feet, wiping the tears that appeared on his face.

By this time, Morgana has calmed down, finished with lecturing Arthur how he was wrong to hurt Gwen, now feeling sorry for her brother. Even if he was an arrogant prat, she loved him dearly and she hates seeing him hurt like this, even if it was his own fault.

She sighed deeply, sat beside Arthur and hugged him, slowly rubbing his back, trying to make him feel better… somehow. After a while, she pulled away and looked at him, holding his shoulders.

"Arthur… we know that this is very hard for you to accept but still, you have to realize that she did this because of you. She wanted to get away from all the hurt she's been through. Now, whether you decide to wait for her or just move on, we'll still be here for you. It's your choice, because it's what we did with Gwen. We tried to stop her but, she wouldn't hear any of it. So we decided to support her in her choice to leave… because she thinks that it's for the best." she soothed Arthur's arms and continued "Whatever you decide, we'll be here for you. Never forget that." she finishes her statement with a smile at his brother and a hug before she pulls away and goes back to her seat.

They all stay quiet for a while, thinking about what Arthur would do now that Gwen left the country. Merlin then spoke up to take away some tension in the room.

"So… what are you going to do?" he asked, looking at Arthur intently.

Arthur looked at him quickly then turned away "I don't know." he said as he put his head in his hands, elbows leaning on his knees.

"Don't worry… You'll figure it out." Percival spoke up and offered him a small smile.

"I know I will… I just don't know when I'll be able to figure it out." Arthur said as he looked into the distance, thinking if he'll ever get over the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! presenting Chapter 3 :) and don't worry 'cause Chapter 4 will be up soon. Hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

><p>After 5 and a half months…<p>

Ever since the break up and chaos that Arthur caused, everything seemed to go back to normal, except now, Gwen wasn't with them. Arthur never found the courage to follow her in New York because he thought that if he did, he would just be pushing her and that would make her even more upset with him.

After all this time, Arthur never found it in himself to move on. Every time he hung out with the gang, he only ended up looking for Gwen and will suddenly realize that she wasn't there.

However, it wasn't the same because there have been some changes such as Agravaine dying of a massive heart attack. Now, his remains were cremated and being kept in an ossuary. As for the others, knowing that it's been this long, they began to have love lives.

Just after a month, Gwaine admitted to Morgana about his kept feelings for her and hers for him, all because of jealousy and now, they actually enjoy being together. Leon and Mithian met at a formal dinner and then everything started from there. Percival and Elena met at a football game when they bumped into each other, now, they're getting to know each other. Arthur couldn't believe that even Merlin, had too, found a love interest. Merlin reunited with his childhood sweetheart, Freya when they caught a glimpse of each other while buying tickets at the movies.

All of them became happier. They had another reason to look forward to another day. All except one, and that happens to be none other than Arthur.

Ever since he broke up with Gwen, he hasn't been the same lately. H e hasn't been teasing Merlin, he's become quiet and spaced out, and he spent all his free time on work, even on weekends. He never found it in himself to go out with other women. Even if he tried to, he would call the woman by Gwen's name and just end up ruining the evening. He also didn't hang out with the guys. He just couldn't do it.

They were all starting to get worried so they all plan to cheer him up since they all work in the same building, except Morgana. She works for another agency that Uther started, which is a sister company from the main advertising agency where all the men work in. In this case, Arthur was now CEO, Merlin was his assistant, Leon was CFO, Percival and Gwaine were in a team of people who are in charge of advertisement layouts and designs. Now, Uther manages both agencies, so it makes him in charge of everything.

* * *

><p>By this time, it's now lunch time so that means, everyone's time is free. The guys decide to visit Arthur in his office, where he usually is nowadays.<p>

"So… would you care to tell me again why we're doing this? This cheering him up thing never works anyway. We should be having lunch, that's why this time is called 'lunch' time. Or maybe we should spend time with the ladies." Gwaine said annoyingly, looking at his watch. Strangely enough, they were all near to each other from work. Morgana and Mithian worked at the sister company agency, which happens to have a bridge on the way to main agency's building. Freya and Elena were both nurses in a hospital a few blocks away from the building.

Merlin sighed and looked over to Gwaine "For the last time, Gwaine, we're going to visit Arthur in his office and invite him for lunch… even if it never works. We have to try." he said as they made their way into Arthur's office and Merlin started knocking.

Without looking up, knowing it's them, Arthur sighed deeply "Come in." he said reluctantly.

They all come in and Gwaine was first to greet him.

"Hey princess! How's it going?" Gwaine asked with a smirk and wink.

Arthur sighed "Nice to see you too, Gwaine. Now, what is it this time? Isn't it lunch time already?" he asked, eyes never leaving the screen of his laptop, still typing his fingers away on the keyboard.

"Well, yes it is. So we thought that maybe you'd like to come with us?" Merlin asked with a grin, hoping that this time, he wouldn't turn down the offer.

"Thank you, Merlin but I have to finish these reports and if I go with you, I'll only end up being the third wheel because you all have partners and I don't so, I think it's best I'd be here, doing something productive." he said casually, still not looking at them, as if he was the only one in the room.

The guys stare at each other, Gwaine giving Merlin a look which meant 'I told you'. Merlin then gestured them to calm down , thinking of a good excuse. Percival then turned to Arthur.

"… Actually, the ladies will be having lunch of their own so, it's just us guys. So what do you say?" Percival asked, looking at him hopefully.

"That's very kind of you, Perce, but I have work to do. It's fine, you can go without me." he declined again, still not looking up.

Leon sighed and it was his turn to do the convincing "Come on, Arthur you have to relax sometime. We should go out and have fun. What about tonight at the club? It'll be just like the old times." he asked hopefully, smiling at the others, who seem to agree on his suggestion.

"Yeah, Leon's right. Get drunk and have a good time. Forget about the real world for once in your life." Gwaine chided with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

In response, Arthur sighed in annoyance "That really sounds fun Gwaine but, I really don't think I should. It's still a working day until Friday so, I suggest that-' his words were cut when Merlin turned to his laptop and closed it.

"Merlin! What the hell do you think you're doing? That was a very important proposal! Now, how am I suppose to retrieve it?" Arthur complained annoyingly but then he fell quiet when Merlin ranted at him, not removing his hand on the closed laptop.

"Arthur would you just take your eyes off the laptop and look at us?!" Merlin ranted in annoyance.

Arthur finally calmed down and looked at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He leaned on his chair and slowly spoke up.

"Fine. What is it you want to talk to me about?" Arthur asked plainly in distress, knowing that they will just try to cheer him up again.

"I don't know… how about the fact that you've been very distant lately. And let's not forget about how you've been working non-stop for the last five months… what's wrong with you? You're not the same, arrogant prat we all knew." Merlin pointed out annoyingly, with a hint of worry and sadness.

"People change all the time, Merlin." Arthur said plainly.

"But you wouldn't change for anyone or anything at all, we all knew that. What's happened now?" Merlin asked back to Arthur, who stared back at him, starting to feel the same depression he's felt for a long time, knowing that Merlin was right to say that he wouldn't change for anything or anyone. Most of the time now, he thought that he was becoming a better person. It turns out he was becoming worse. And it was all his fault.

Because he was already being cornered, Arthur thought that there was absolutely no point in hiding his problem.

"I broke up with Guinevere… that's what happened. There, are you happy now?... I hurt Guinevere and it's been five months. Five months since I've been without her. And it hurts so much because I never had the courage to go to her . To tell her that everything I said to her before was a lie." he then looked up to them and sighed "I broke up with her and it was all my fault." he said softly and looked into the distance before he continues.

"I've made a terrible mistake… you say that I have to forget the past to move on… but how can I do it when all I ever think about is her? tell me that. What's the point in loving someone who's not even sure of coming back?" he said, staring in space, not knowing what to say next.

After a while, Merlin answered his question "Gwen will be back, I'm sure. You'll just have to wait." he said reassuringly, knowing he meant it metaphorically and literally.

They all knew that Gwen be coming back for the charity gala that Uther was hosting on a Saturday night. He thought that it was the best time to schedule it that day for it was the day after Gwen came back in London and at the same time, as a celebration of the charity gala he hosted every year. Everybody knew that Gwen was coming back but then again, there's still somebody who doesn't even have a clue, and they knew why they couldn't tell him… Arthur.

* * *

><p>Ever since Gwen left, she still made it a priority to stay in communication with all who she cared about back in London. She made it a promise that if she ever thought about coming back, she would tell them all. But there was one who she couldn't bring herself to talk to, one who she couldn't face because of anger, hatred, disappointment, and especially, hurt. And it was clearly Arthur.<p>

During five months of being away from him, she realized that little by little, her negative emotions began to fade away, but hurt was still inside her. It was the only feeling she couldn't let go of. If she ever thought about the good days with him, it easily reminded her that those days were over. She thought that she can never get hurt like this.

Just like Arthur, Gwen spent most of her time working. Now, after five months of hard work, she finally got what she wanted. She finally became a well-known fashion designer in New York. All her fame started when she was taken as an intern in a fashion agency. She was caught sketching a design in her notebook. Oddly enough, she was caught by the head of the agency, who was intrigued and amazed by her sketch. The head asked if she can make a portfolio of her designs. After Gwen submitted the designs, the head was very much astounded and she was recommended to a new celebrity in Hollywood for a movie premiere and then everything flourished. She started her own line of clothing about 2 months ago and she's now known as one of the best fashion designers in New York City.

Of course she never failed to tell these wonderful news to the people she loves back in London. Every now and then, she would always talk to Morgana and ask how things are in London. She knew of all their love lives and they knew of her wonderful career, but with all of their conversations, she never dared to ask about Arthur. In the end, they were very happy for her and were all told that she would come back for a branch release of her clothing line and that she would make it to Uther's charity gala.

Right now, in her penthouse in New York, she sits on her bed, looking around, resting for a while from packing clothes and other things she would bring back home. Just before she stands to resume packing, her phone rings and she didn't even bother to look who it's from because she knew it was Morgana. She sat on the bed again and swiped her finger on her phone and spoke up.

"Hey Morgana." she said with a smile.

"Hey! Oh wait I'll put you on speaker… there, okay. Hi!" Morgana shouted excitingly.

"Hi." Gwen said giggling.

"Hey there, Miss New York!" Gwaine spoke loudly.

"Hey Gwaine." she answers.

"Hi Gwen! Can't wait to see you." She hears Leon shout from a distance.

"Yeah can't wait to see you all. Who are you in there?" she asks.

"It's me, Morgana, Gwaine, Perce, and Leon." she hears Merlin say.

"Oh! Hey Merlin um… where are the other girls?" she asked him, hoping to talk to them.

"They all had overtime shifts. Morgana decided to go home early since you're going to be here tomorrow, so she's planning something for you." Merlin say casually.

"I see. Morgana, you know you really don't have to." she reasoned, thinking that her arrival was no big deal but apparently for them, it is.

"But I want to so, shut it!." Morgana said, slightly annoyed that after all this time, Gwen still thinks about others than herself.

"Alright, I'm just saying." she says, giggling.

"It's just going to be a little gathering and all of us are going to be here. And it may as well be your pre-party before the gala on Saturday. It's going to be fun, trust me." Morgana says casually.

Gwen was a little alarmed when Morgana said that all of them were going to be attending this little gathering. She thought that Arthur might be there. She got nervous and scared at the moment, thinking what she would feel if she saw him again and she then fell silent.

"Gwen? Are you still there?" Morgana asked.

"I'm here." she answered back, smile faded away and staring into space.

"Good, I thought the call got disconnected." Morgana said giggling.

"Um… Morgana?" she called, knowing that what she's about to ask may raise suspicions.

"Yes?" Morgana answered, wondering why something changed in Gwen's tone of speaking.

"… Is Arthur going to be there?... I mean, it's not that I'm looking for him, I'm just wondering if he knows that I'm coming back." she said, feeling tensed at the moment. Wondering why she asked such a question.

Morgana and the guys were shocked to hear her asking about him for the first time.

"Uhh… no, you didn't want him to know you're coming back remember?" Morgana asked, looking at the others, who are now seated in the living room, listening to their conversation, wondering why she asked about Arthur all of a sudden, realizing that maybe she still cares about him.

"Oh… right. Um… I didn't." she said softly, feeling confused and a little disappointed that Arthur wasn't going to be there welcoming her after all. Thinking that maybe he's finally moved on. She shook herself out of the thought and continued

"But… why isn't he there with you? I mean, he made amends already right?" she asks, wondering and worrying at the same time.

"Well… he's at work." Merlin says, sighing deeply.

"Work? He… he's still working?" she asks, getting a little more worried, knowing that Arthur doesn't work or stay in his office for more than 10 hours. At least, that's what she knew about him 5 months ago.

"Yes, working. It's about everything he does now most of the time. He practically lives there already." Gwaine said plainly.

"I see… well, um… I'd better get back to packing. Don't want to be late tomorrow." she says casually.

"Okay. We'll be at the airport on time to pick you up. We love you, Gwen!" Morgana says, thinking why Gwen's mood changed.

Gwen giggled slightly "I love you guys, too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye!" they all say in unison.

"Bye." Gwen hangs up the phone and sighed deeply.

With what she heard from Gwaine, she can't help worrying about Arthur. If he stays in his office often, then it means that it may be bad for his health because he doesn't eat much and he doesn't get any sleep. Even after five months of trying to move on and healing herself, she can't deny the fact she still loves Arthur… so much.


End file.
